Kagome
Kagome was a Makai Priestess and younger sister to Priest Okina. She was the guardian of the Dragon Egg in the events of Dragon Blood and later helps the Silver Fang Knight take on Dragon Knight Edel. Personality & Character Kagome was a skilled priestess that wanted to become stronger. Born with weaker magical ability, she always wanted to gain more power to defeat Horrors and her brother, Okina, shared her desire. She and Okina were low born, but they always worked hard to become skilled priests. After Okina was killed for attempting to gain more power from Edel, she was overwhelmed with rage over what happened and wanted revenge against Edel. While not intentional, Kagome was the sort of person that doesn't openly communicate with others and rather do things on her own. As such, she nearly killed Alice and later dispelled Alice's charm without discussing this matter with others. So easily motivated by her strong sense of righteousness and morals, she could cause more harm than good at times because of it. However, she was also the kind of person that takes responsibility for her actions. Because of that, she was capable of sacrificing herself for others. Skills & Abilities * Makai Priestess Training: Kagome trained to be a priest, specializing in magical combat. As such, she mastered offensive and defensive spells to help her combat Horrors. Trained in martial arts, Kagome could fight and defeat Horrors on her own. However, she was not physically that strong and utilized magic to help her fight. Specializing in the use of barriers, Kagome used magical shielding as armor to help protect her from physical damage and even takes advantage of the shield's nature to help her use it like an oversize boxing glove to block and attack her target(s). She was also skilled in dispelling magics and could extend her barrier magic to anyone near her. She was best utilized in a support role as her combat and magical capabilities were less than Priestess Rekka. Equipment * [[Madō Brush|'Madō Brush']]: ?. History Origins According to Kagome's own account, she and her old brother, Okina, were low born priests, complete nobodies in their world. She helped support the family get by from selling potions she made from the flower water (harvested by Hanazumi) she collected. Although born with weaker magical potential, Kagome still strived to be a priestess and trained hard with her brother. In Kagome's eyes, Okina was always the cool brother, always working hard and supporting her. Things would change when they discovered the Tome of Makai Dragons. Okina always wanted to help make Kagome stronger and he believed the power of the Dragon Knight would help make her stronger. However, it was something Kagome didn't entirely agree to. Dragon Blood Stopping Okina & Edel's Return During the events of Dragon Blood, Okina and Kagome ended up as guardians of the sealed Edel. Kagome objected to the idea of releasing Edel, but Okina was adamant and stole the very item they were meant to watch over. Kagome attempted to stop Okina, but he was the better priest and escaped. By the time Kagome caught up to Okina (in an abandoned facility), Okina unsealed Edel. Believing Edel would help him defeat horrors and strengthen Kagome. Okina asked for Edel's help, only for Edel to impale him and instantly killing him. As Edel walked away, Kagome was saddened and angered by Okina's death and told Edel to kill her too. However, Edel simply told her to do it herself and left her. The Hunt for Alice & Joining Rei's Team The following day, Kagome found herself awakened near a tree with magical tags around her body. She woke up in severe pain but also focused on finding Edel. She's aware of Edel's search for the Dragon Egg and somehow learned about Alice Hiromi's hand sealing the egg. Kagome believed the situation was dire enough to warrant Alice's death. She believes that if Alice is dead, it would forever seal the lock and prevent Edel access to the egg. Kagome managed to track Alice down due to her magical link to the seal and attempted to kill her. However, Silver Fang Knight Rei didn't agree with her and the two fought. Kagome attempted to use her barrier magic to stop Rei and kill Alice. Unfortunately, Kagome was too weak and was beaten. It was then Rekka appeared and stopped Rei, telling Rei that Kagome is a priest she has been looking for. Rei thought it was strange why Kagome fought so weakly and it was then revealed she hasn't eaten for a while. At Lupo Bar, Kagome feasted on several servings of food as she apparently hadn't eaten in over a day. She then explained her origins and how everything happened until now. Rei and the others intend to protect Alice and stop Edel. Kagome was welcomed into the fold as long as she agreed not to harm Alice and she hardheartedly agreed. Rekka then gave Alice a protective charm bracelet to protect her from darkness and Edel's senses. However, Kagome wanted to trap Edel by making Alice the bait and dispelled the bracelet. Unfortunately, that was an error on her own judgment. She confessed what she had done with the team and Rei was incensed that Kagome went behind their back. Edel found Alice and simply kidnapped her uncontested. Facing Edel & Death Rei's team manage to track down Edel's whereabouts and attempted to rescue Alice and the egg. When Rekka, Kagome, and Rei arrived near his hideout, they were greeted by his drones. Rekka and Kagome agreed to stay and fight the drones while Rei rescues Alice. Rei managed to free Alice with her running away with the dragon egg. After defeating the drones, Rekka and Kagome joined Rei in his battle against Edel, but backed off when the two engaged in armored combat, Dragon Knight vs Makai Knight. As the battle raged on, Kagome confronted Edel alone on a tower. Taking advantage of his weakness, Kagome magically burned Edel's chest and decided to over-charge her magic to blow up Edel in her brother's name. Blowing up together, Kagome fell and died from impact while Edel seemingly died crash landing down a cliff. Rei and the others gathered to mourn for Kagome's death. Hanazumi mourned for her master and helped clean her bloodied face before the team buried her at the beach. The following day, Rekka, Alice, and Rei performed a simple funeral ceremony for Kagome. Rekka played a song from her flute and the rest of the crew returned to the city to await orders from the Senate. Pics Gallery Little Kagome Milking.jpg Kagome.jpg Kagome Funeral.jpg Kagome Funeral 4.jpg Kagome Funeral 3.jpg Kagome Funeral 2.jpg Kagome Final Moment.jpg Kagome Dead.jpg Kagome Brush.jpg Kagome Barrier Rei.jpg Kagome Bang.jpg Kagome 7.jpg Kagome 6.jpg Kagome 5.jpg Kagome 4.jpg Kagome 3.jpg Kagome 1.jpg Kagome & Okina Past.jpg Kagome & Hanazumi.jpg Relationships TBA Articles & References TBA Notes & Trivia *Yuria acted with Ray Rujita in Kamen Rider 555. External Links TBA Category:Makai Priest